


Lil Buddy

by zobothehobo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobothehobo/pseuds/zobothehobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West is Jensen's lil buddy... and sometimes that means perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Buddy

"Hey Westie, watch out, don’t fall in the pool!" Misha playfully calls to his son. West is attempting to navigate the beautiful garden in the Ackles’ house backyard. 

"I got it dad, the pool is all the way over there!" West laughs back. 

"Well there have been times…" Misha looks at his son as he tries desperately to not change his expression to one of annoyance. Misha can tell, he wants something. "What’s up? You didn’t come all the way over here for nothing, did you?"

"No," West speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully, as carefully as a four year old can. "I was wondering, um, can i have a popsicle?" Misha had to take a minute to chuckle and appreciate this. West, in his most polite voice, asking for something he knows he’s not supposed to have… Playing on the fact that while Misha loves this aspect of parenting, having power, he hates the saying no part. The moment passes and Misha takes a breath in.

"No, Westie, you cannot have a popsicle. It’s too close to dinner." Misha smiles to soften the blow, but he can tell it does nothing. 

"It’s just a popsicle!" West yells as he runs away. Misha has an idea where he’s running to. There’s only one person West trusts with situations like these, Jensen.

"Hey lil buddy! What’s up?" Jensen says in a casual tone of voice. The kind of casual tone of voice that says ‘I’d do anything for you.’ West knew it as the tone that ensured friendship. Jensen used it with him more than any of the other kids because West was his lil buddy, whereas the others were just his nephews, niece, and daughter. 

"Dad said I can’t have a popsicle." West said flatly. 

"What?! Why?!" Jensen seemed sincerely offended by this decision.

"He said it’s too close to dinner." 

"Well that’s ridiculous! Dinner’s not for another 2 hours!" 

"I know!" West couldn’t help but laugh. He loved so much having a grownup who was offended on his behalf. "But dad said…"

"Your dad isn’t the only adult around! Ok.. Let’s think of who we can go to if your dad says no?" Jensen strokes his beard and West follows suit stroking his chin. 

"It’s easier to think this way!" West exclaims.

"It sure is, that’s why I do it!" Jensen puts his serious face back on. "Ok, so who is there…. hm…" After a little bit of ‘thinking,’ Jensen perks up. "Oh, I got it! Your mom!" West giggles and shakes his head.

”No not her, they always side together” 

"Oh really, they’re in cahoots?" 

"What’s cahoots?"

"When two or more people make a plan together… usually to do something bad or uncool."

"YES! They’re in cahoots!" West giggles again and Jensen smiles. He loves teaching West things. It’s so easy to talk to West, teaching these things come so naturally. Jensen takes a deep breath in.

"Ok… Well now we gotta think of another adult… can you think of one?" West ‘ponders’ for a second, stroking his chin saying "hmmmmm" before getting really excited and giggling up a storm.

"I KNOW! YOU!" West is laughing at about 80% at this point. Jensen makes sure to chose his words carefully to get him that last 20%. The truth is, Jensen doesn’t really have to do that… almost anything he says will work. But he tries extra hard anyway.

"Me?! What about me? Do you think I’m an adult?!" Jensen goes the ‘false offense’ route. 

West, now at 90% manages to spit out “YES!” 

"How dare you?" Jensen puts all those years of acting experience to work with this one. He’s so convincing West stops laughing for a second. Jensen turns up a slight smile to reassure him, and West takes off in laughter. He is now at his full capacity of laughter.

After a few minutes of pure laughing, West calms down enough to ask Jensen if he can have a popsicle.

"Of course you can lil buddy! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t give my friend a popsicle?" West smiles. 

"What about… dad?" West asks all cocky and smart, far too old for his age.

"Ah forget him! It’s my house, my popsicle. Go tell Aunt Danneel you got permission and go get one." 

"Ok!" Jensen turns to look at West, but he’s aready gone running towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~

Misha and Jensen are hanging by the grill laughing when West comes up to them. His face is covered in red and he has the end of a popsicle in his hands. 

"West! I thought I told you you couldn’t have a popsicle!" Misha’s voice is that sweet combination of anger mixed with disappointment. 

"You did." West knows just how to place this. A matter of fact answer, straight up. He’s too young to feel the need to beat around the bush, and smart enough to know this strategy is better anyway.

"Then why do you have a popsicle?"

"I got permission."

"From who?!" Misha turns to look at Vicki, who has not moved from her spot in the shade with her book. 

"Jensen."

"Uncle Jensen" Misha corrects.

"No, just Jensen. He said I could call him that." Misha shoots the evil eye at Jensen who just bashfully stands there awkwardly shifting.

"He’s my lil buddy!" Jensen tries to defend himself.

"Yeah dad, lil buddy!" West is now having the time of his life, knowing none of the brunt of this is on him. He sits back and watches as his dad and best friend exchange words over the popsicle. Before either of them notices, the popsicle is finished and West has gone off to find his sister and the baby. Jensen spots him from across the yard and they make eye contact. Jensen smiles and winks, West smiles and clenches in a sort of self hug. Their friendship is a special bond, that’s for sure.


End file.
